In recent years, the flat panel display industry has developed rapidly in China, and people have higher and higher requirements for the optical quality and appearance structure of display panels. In order to ensure the reliability of the display panel and avoid failure, the optical color gamut, uniformity and penetration of the display panel prototype are measured before leaving the factory.
In the actual measurement of backlight source, optical diaphragm and other device structures, it is generally necessary to disassemble the front frame, rear case and base of the whole machine, so it is necessary to make the display panel for measurement stand up vertically. At present, most of the supports that supporting a display panel for detection are integrated, which are not detachable and inconvenient to carry, use and store. And, the support clamps the panel at a certain height, and if the clamping is not stable enough, the panel may fall and be damaged easily, making it inconvenient to carry out optical measurement on the panel.